


Ebb and Flow

by Trialia



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s01e10 The Storm, Episode: s01e11 The Eye, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-18
Updated: 2005-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time will not wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ebb and Flow

It was one week after the Genii attempted to take over Atlantis, one week after he'd realised how much she meant to him; that was when he first noticed the silver beginning to touch her hair. It twisted his heart because he knew how she'd react when she noticed it was there, how sad she would be to know in yet another way how the unmistakable passage of time took its toll. She didn't need another thing to make her unhappy.

_She's not old, my Elizabeth. She's beautiful._

He had a simple, effective plan to solve the problem. When she was sated and sleeping in his arms, he slid a pair of nail scissors from his bedside cabinet and snipped the strand of hair away.

For the time being, it should be enough. He thought about approaching the Athosians to put some compound in the shampoo they made that would keep the grey distant for a moment; pushing the thought to the back of his mind for the time being, he hid the scissors and slid down in the bed, cradling his lover under the blankets.


End file.
